Luke y Flora hacen el amor
by elalegredelpueblo
Summary: Una bonita o macabra historia hecha por un amigo, no me gustan los fanfics, pero este me ha fascina, no dicen palabras soeces.


**Comentarios del Amigo del que escribio esto:**

**Hola, antes que nada, tu nunca me has visto por la calle, te lo digo a ti, el que lee esto, tanpoco estudio en tu universidad, y nisiquiera soy de tu familia. yo no escribi esto, me lo dio un amigo mio lleno de pecas que tiene una barbilla como dos genitales xD, me dijo que lo subiera, no se porque el no lo podia hacer. Me gusta este juego y nunca me imagine que se convertiria en una historia tan perversa y llena de lujuria, la verdad, no se si me gusto o me parecio una macabra historia de sexo.**

**Bien comenzamos, acabo de meter el pendrive y espero no confundir la historia de mi amigo con el trabajo de la univeridad, por ultima vez: ESTA HISTORIA NO ES MIA¡**

**_Antes de empezar con la historia me gustaría describir un poco la historia y aclarar algunas cosas, en el profesor Layton y el futuro perdido, Luke y Flora tienen 13 años, pero Flora es dos meses mayor que Luke. En esta historia cada uno tiene un año mas de edad y la historia trancurre en la casa de Luke, despues de que el profesor Layton y Luke se despidieran, vuelven a encontrarse._**

**_El principio es muy bonito, personalmente no me gustan este tipo de historias creadas por fans ni los dibujos japoneses, pero debo de renocer que el juego y la historia son muy interensantes, pero poco a poco se va poniendo mas y mas caliente la cosa_**

**_Sin mas dilación comencemos._**

Eran las 10:00 de la mañana Luke estaba todavia dormido en su cama, entonces su padre le despertó.

-Despierta Luke, mira quien ha venido a felicitarte por tu cumpleaños.- Dijo su padre.

-Dejame dormir un poco mas, tengo sueño.- Dijo Luke.

Entonces alguien entró a su habitacion y le habló a Luke.

-No has cambiado nada Luke, sigues siendo tan dormilón como la ultima vez que te ví.-

Al oír esa voz, Luke abrío los ojos y se levantó de la cama, como el pensaba, era el profesor,una sonrisa recorrió su cara, fue a abrazarle rapidamente, Luke estaba muy feliz, le hechaba mucho de menos y hacia muchos tiempo que no lo veía,

-Profesor, me alegro mucho de verle.- Dijo Luke.

-Yo tambien Luke, yo tambien.- Dijo el profesor

-Profesor, y como está Flora.- Dijo Luke.

Entonces Flora entró a cuarto.

Felicidades Luke, has crecido bastante.- Dijo Flora.

Flora era un poco mas grande que Luke, pero en los ultimos meses Luke había pegado el estiron, era unos centimetros mas alto que Flora.

-Vaya, gracias.- Dijo Luke.

-Bueno Flora, vamos a salir un momento mientras Luke desayuna, luego nos vemos.- Dijo el profesor.

-Vale, vamos un a pasear un rato.-Dijo Flora.

Luke estaba muy contento, le habia hecho mucha ilusión que vinieran a visitarle el día de su cumpleaños, rebosaba de alegria.

Despues de desayunar, el profesor y Flora regresaron a ver a Luke, su padre era muy amigo del profesor, le ayudo una vez en un caso (Aparece en El profesor Layton y la llamada del espectro, un juego que saldrá en noviembre).

Era ya media mañana y el Profesor volvio a casa de los Triton.

-Ya estamos aquí.- Dijo el profesor

-Hola Hershel, Luke está en el salón esperando a que llegarais.- Dijo el padre de Luke.

Entonces Luke fue a la puerta a saludarlos.

-Hola de nuevo. ¿Donde habeís estado?- Dijo Luke.

-Hemos estado en un parque cerca de aquí, a Flora le ha encantado.-Dijo el profesor.

-Luke, este sitio es maravilloso, tienes que ser muy feliz viviendo aquí.- Dijo Flora

-Si, pero me sentia un poco solo sin vosotros.- Dijo luke.

-Hershel, amigo mio, tengo que contarte muchas cosas, deberiamos dar una vuelta nosotros solos.-Dijo el padre de Luke.

_Bueno, pero no se si dejar a los chicos solos.- Dijo el profesor.

-Tranquilo, no les va pasar nada, Luke es un chico muy listo.-

-Bueno vale, lo que tu digas.-

-Luke, vamos a dar una vuelta, tu madre a salido un momento, vendrá pronto, portate bien, luego volvemos.-

Entonces El padre de Luke y el profesor salieron de la casa, Luke y Flora se quedaron solos.

-Bueno, y cuentame, que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo.- Dijo Flora.

-Mis padre me contrataron un profesor, para que viniera a darme clases, así que se podria decir que estuve en el colegio.- DIjo Luke.

-Vaya, parece muy divertido, pero bueno...- Dijo Flora

-Y que tienes en casa para entretenernos.-

-Nada en especial.-

-Seguro que tienes que tener algo.-

Entonces Flora corrío hacia la habitacion de Luke mientras el le perseguia para que no viera nada, abrió un cajon de la mesilla de noche y se encontro como una fotografia arrugada hasta quedar hecha una bola, lo abrió, y para su sorpresa en el papel habia una joven muy atractiva, semidesnuda con la ropa interior de arriba sin poner, en una pose muy provocativa.

**Soy yo de nuevo, el compañero del que escribio esto, ahora empieza ponerse la cosa un poco subidilla de tono, yo hubiera puesto la historia mas bonita, pero hay que reconocer que todos necesitamos un poco de exitacion, no me van estas cosas, tengo novia y la quiero, pero no solo para el sexo.**

**PD: A partir de aqui las cosas se ponen mas x.**

¡Luke Triton, ven aqui ahora mismo!-Dijo Flora con un tono alto.

Flora, te lo puedo explicar, vino volando por la ventana y...- Dijo Luke nervioso.

-Ya ya, excusas, porque tienes esto aqui.- Dijo Flora

-Veras Flora, estaba andando por la calle y me lo encontre tirado en el suelo, iba a tirarlo pero al abrirlo, creo que me gusto.-Dijo Luke temeroso por el tono de Flora.

Los chicos se quedaron callados por un lapso corto de tiempo, hasta que flora dijo.

-¡No me lo puedo creer, Luke, yo creia que te gustaba, no me puedo creer que te guste una foto mas que yo!- Dijo Flora furiosa.

-Pero Flora, tu me gustas mucho, pero lo del papel es otra cosa.-

-¿Y que te gusta de ella, su cintura, sus ojos, su cara. Me parece que ya se lo que te gusta, sus pechos.-Dijo Flora.

-Luke, me gustas mucho, pero que tienen sus pechos que no tengan los mios.-Dijo Flora.

Dicho esto flora se quito los tirantes y se destapó la parte arriba.

Flora habia madurado bastante en esos meses, estaba en plena pubertad y sus pechos habian crecido de volune, por lo que Luke no pudo evitar que le creciera un bulto en el pantalon.

-¿Que te ocurre, te gustan si o no.-Dijo Flora.

-Entonces Flora se sentó encima de luke, y lo tumbo en la cama.

-Flora pero que estas haciendo.-Dijo Luke.

-Se como se hace, cuando estuvimos en el Molentary Express, me equivoque de vagón y vi a una pareja que parecia divertirse, menos mal que no me vieron, estaban disfrutando y estaban desnudos.

Luko no puedo evitar nublarse y dejó llevar

Flora se desnudo completamente al igual que Luke, estaban dispuestos a comenzar, pero Flora tenia un poco de miedo

-Flora tranquila, no hace falta que sigas.-Dijo Luke.

-No Luke, quiero demostrarte que soy mejor que esa chica.-Dijo Flora

Flora solo se movia hasta llegar a la punta del pene de Luke, entonces Luke levanto el pene hasta penetrar a Flora al menos hasta la mitad, Flora hizo un intenso gemido, Luke estaba asustado, no queria hacerle daño.

Flora estaba sentada encima de Luke, y comenzó a moverse mientras hacia pequeños gemidos de placer, Luke, para aumentar la excitacion, le puso las manos en el trasero a Flora

-¿Estas disfrutando Luke?- Dijo Flora entre suspiros.

-Eres mucho mejor que la chica de la foto.-Dijo Luke

Al oir eso flora solto una mirada provocativa y fue mas rapido, Luke estaba apunto de eyacular asi que se aparto de Flora y eyaculo fuera de ella.

-¿Que a sido eso?- Dijo Flora.

-Eso es lo que ocurre al haber difrutado muchisimo con la persona que te gusta, Flora no entendio nada pero se sintió alagada.

-A estado fantastico, pero es muy cansado.-Dijo Flora.

-Tranquila, ahora voy a hacertelo yo.-Dijo Luke.

Flora se puso a cuatro patas y luke penetró a Flora mientras empezaba a sobar los pechos a Flora suavemente, entonces Luke comenzó a moverse.

-Luke me vas a volver loca.-Dijo Flora.

-Flora, tu eres la que me vuelves loco.- Dijo Luke.

Flora y Luke acabaron en un orgasmo, se tumbaron en la cama estaban sudorosos, y cansados.

Entonces, alguien llamo a la puerta, El padre de Luke y el profesor volvierón, Luke y Flora se vistieron rapidamente y corrieron hacia el salón.

-Luke el profesor, tu madre y yo hemos pensado en algo, sera mejor que lo digas tu Hershel.-Dijo el padre.

-Luke hemos pensado que si te gustaria volver a Londres con nosotros, almenos por algun tiempo.-Dijo el profesor

-De verdad profesor, sabia que algún día volveriamos a ser aprendiz y profesor.-

-Bien dicho Luke, pero nos falta a la dama del grupo, no te olvides de Flora.-

Luke y Flora se miraron y sonrieron.

-¿Y cuando nos vamos profesor?-Dijo Luke.

-Si quieres, ahora mismo.-

Luke se puso muy feliz, tenia muchas ganas de ir a Londres, asi que partieron esa misma tarde.

Luke y Flora habian crecido, pero todavia les quedaban muchos misterios por resolver, el equipo había vuelto.

_**Comentarios del autor,**_

**_Esta historia fue hecha por que esta pareja esta claro que tienen que estar juntos y hacer cositas de novios_**

**Comentarios del amigo:**

**Pues vaya, el unico personaje que no sale es la madre de Luke, no se porque, esta historia no es de mi gusto, pero ha hecho un buen trabajo**


End file.
